A global computer network, such as the Internet, is formed of a plurality of computer networks, servers and end user computers interconnected across a communication line (or loosely coupled for communication to each other). Each computer network includes a multiplicity of digital processors (e.g. PC's, mini/micro computers and the like) coupled to a host processor for communication among the digital processors within that network. In turn, each host processor is coupled to the communication line which interconnects the computer networks to each other. As such, each of the computer networks is itself loosely coupled along the communication line to enable access from a digital processor of one network to a digital processor of another network in the plurality of computer networks.
The servers provide to end user computers access to the computer networks and to the various digital processors in the plurality of networks in the global computer network.
As can be imagined, a global computer network can generate an enormous pool of databases and electronic media. Publishing information on the global computer network typically requires two software components. Electronic publishers run for example Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server software, while users scanning or searching on the global computer network run browser software. In the example of the Internet, the World Wide Web (Web) is the protocol used to create and publish documents. Web pages display information, point to other Websites or provide a user-interactive application (generally referred to as a web portal). Some Websites and Web portals provide commerce, e.g., retail sales, secondary market transactions (eBay), or other trading, while other Websites serve governmental, philanthropic, social, or other purposes.
In order for an end user to take advantage of this wealth of information offered by a global computer network (the Internet), one needs improved tools or systems for searching and navigating the large pools of databases and electronic media of such a network.